Une raison pour continuer à vivre
by Irisariana
Summary: Harry entre en sixième année, il vient de perdre la seule famille qui lui reste et n'a plus le gout de vivre mais un amour inattendu l'aidera à réapprendre à aimer la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Juste une petite introduction pour mettre le contexte de la fic.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : "Introduction"

Harry venait de fêter ses 16 ans et allait entrer en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La rentrée était prévue pour le lendemain mais il n'avait toujours pas préparé sa valise. Depuis la mort de son parrain plus rien ne comptait ni même retourner à Poudlard. Il avait même refusé la proposition de Ron lui demandant de venir passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez lui.

Harry avait refusé parce qu'il souhaitait rester seul, seul avec son chagrin, seul avec sa peine, seul avec son amertume et sa colère. Il en voulait au monde entier mais quand il réfléchissait plus de deux secondes aux raisons et aux circonstances de la mort de Sirius, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : c'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si son parrain était sorti de la sécurité du square Grimmaurd pour venir l'aider et c'était donc de sa faute s'il était mort.

Harry ressentait la mort de Sirius comme si c'était lui qui l'avait tué, plus rien pour lui ne valait la peine qu'il vive.

C'est ce qu'il pensait depuis qu'il était revenu chez son oncle et sa tante et c'est ce qu'il pensait pendant qu'il faisait sa valise le matin de la rentrée et il pensait encore cela quand il passait sur le quai 9 ¾.

Mais cela allait changer, il allait changer, il allait enfin trouver une raison à laquelle se raccrocher pour arriver à revivre, pour arriver à vivre avec la mort de son parrain.

Cette raison s'avérera plus qu'inattendu et pourtant prévisible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry traversa la voix 9 ¾ et repéra les Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, il se dirigea automatiquement vers eux mais resta à une distance limite quand il les eut rejoint : il voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas de débordement d'émotions. Mais Mme Weasley ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry elle poussa un cri aiguë et s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh Harry, dit-elle, tu nous as manqué pendant les vacances et on n'a pas compris pourquoi tu avais refusé et on pensait que c'était ton oncle et ta tante qui te l'empêchaient.

-Non, c'est moi qui ait refusé de venir, répondit Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Mme Weastley, il fit un pas en arrière avant de poursuivre, ils étaient même pas au courant qu'on m'avait invité sinon ils m'auraient obligé à y aller mais je n'en avais pas envie.

Sur ces mots il se retourna et monta dans le train.

Hermione regarda Harry mais la personne qu'elle voyait monter sa valise dans le Poudlard express n'était pas son meilleur ami.

« oh Harry, tu parais tellement triste, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même »pensa t'elle avec tristesse.

Ron regarda Harry monter dans le train et ne le reconnaissait plus, de un il avait refusé son invitation de s'échapper de chez les Dersley, de deux il ne leur avait envoyé aucune lettre et de trois il n'avait pas sauté de joie en les voyant. Ron n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ou de comprendre les sentiments mais il comprit de suite qu'Harry souffrait plus que ce qu'il avait fait croire à la fin de la cinquième année.

Mme Weasley qui venait de se remettre du ton froid qu'Harry venait d'employé se tourna vers son fils et sa fille.

-Vous ferez mieux de monter vous aussi dans le train pour aider Harry à trouver un compartiment vide, leur dit-elle, puis se tournant vers Hermione, puis-je te parler ma chérie.

Hermione qui allait suivre Ron et Ginny se tourna vers Molly et hocha le tête.

-Oui, bien sure, qui a t'il mme Weasley ? demanda t-elle.

-Prends soi de Harry, Hermione, lui dit Molly, prouve lui ton amitié, il en a besoin, essaie de le sortir de cette peine qui lui pèse tant, sinon il s'enfoncera dans son chagrin et refusera de vivre, veille sur lui Hermione.

Hermione voulait répondre, demander à Mme Weasley pourquoi elle le demandait à elle mais le sifflet prévenant que le train allait bientôt partir retentit et elle fut obligée de montée à bord du Poudlard express. Elle referma la portière en ayant une pensée pour Molly : « vous en faite pas, je vais veiller sur lui et l'aider peu à peu à aimer à nouveau la vie » Sur ces mots elle partit à la recherche de Ron et de Ginny mais également de Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance pour sa petitesse mais malheureusement je pense que tous les chapitres seront ainsi et je m'en excuse. J'essaierai de publier régulièrement pour palier à ce défaut.

Merci pour vos review elles font chaud au coeur.

Chapitre 3 : "Esquisse d'un sourire"

Elle les trouva tous dans un même wagon à l'arrière du train, Ron et Ginny étaient en pleine partie d'échec version sorcier, Harry les regardait mais semblait ne pas les voir.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le sienne, il la regarda mais son regard sembla passer au travers d'elle sans vraiment la voir : il regardait sans voir.

En voyant son ami dans un tel état Hermione ne put que ressentir de la tristesse pour lui, pour celui qui avait déjà tant perdu et qui perdait encore.

- Je suis vraiment triste pour toi, Harry, dit-elle, pauvre Sirius.

Ces quelques mots firent revenir Harry à la réalité, il regarda enfin Hermione, son regard se fit moins vague mais était quand même obscurci par quelques larmes qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux.

Elle venait de dire les mots que Harry voulait entendre depuis longtemps, il s'en fichait que les gens soient désolé pour lui, ce qu'il voulait lui c'était que les gens partagent sa tristesse et c'est ce qu'Hermione venait de faire. Elle était triste pour lui, pas désolé, seulement triste. Rien que ce mot fit entrevoir une possibilité à Harry de pouvoir partager sa peine qu'il avait jusque là gardée pour lui pensant que personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire, son premier sourire depuis la mort de son parrain.

D'accord ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire mais c'était un bon début.

Ce petit rien de sourire, ce sourire qui était à peine visible, réconforta Hermione, car il signifiait que le vrai Harry, celui qui était plein d'énergie, et qui croquait la vie à pleine dents était toujours là et qu'elle pouvait le faire revenir, elle serra la main de Harry et porta son attention sur les deux Weasley qui ne se doutaient pas du mal que Harry avait et de la tristesse qu'éprouvait Hermione de voir son ami aussi triste.

« aujourd'hui une esquisse, demain une ébauche, après demain une œuvre d'art, tu vas re-sourire Harry crois-moi » pensa t'elle.

Et le voyage vers Poudlard se déroula ainsi le frère et la sœur jouant aux échecs sans se soucier de Harry et d'Hermione, et Harry et Hermione se tenant la main pour puiser chacun dans la force de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : "Une souffrance visible"

Arrivé à la gare de près-au-lard tous les élèves descendirent du train et remontèrent la gare pour prendre les diligences tirées par les sombrals qui les amèneraient jusqu'à Poudlard. Bien entendu Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny partagèrent la même diligence. Et le voyage se fit dans un silence de pierre, personne n'osait parler de peur d'employer un mot qui pourrait faire de la peine à Harry.

Quand leur diligence passa le portail de fer surmonté de sanglier Harry releva la tête qu'il avait jusque là gardée baissée : il était de retour chez lui, peut-être qu'alors il arriverait à se débarrasser d'un peu de l'immense tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis l'horrible jour où son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait l'avait quitté.

Quand la diligence s'arrêta devant l'escalier de marbre menant au hall les quatre amis descendirent et toujours sans échanger un seul mot ils pénétrèrent dans le château et firent aussitôt une mauvaise rencontre…

-Teins, tiens mais c'est Potter et sa bande d'acolyte, déclara la voix sifflante de Drago Malefoy.

-La ferme Malefoy, répliqua Ron.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Weasmoche, rétorqua Malefoy, alors Potter en forme ? C'est triste pour toi d'avoir perdu ta seule famille, pauvre Black.

Les mêmes mots prononcés par Hermione avait faiblement fait sourire Harry parce que c'était une amie qui partageait sa souffrance. Mais entendre les mêmes mots prononcés par son ennemi de toujours fit revivre à Harry les raisons et les conditions de la mort de son parrain, en plus entendre le nom de Sirius dans la bouche de Malefoy, le fils d'un des mangemort qui avait causé la perte de sa seul famille le dégoûtait c'était salir la mémoire de Sirius.

Harry sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et automatique et la pointa sur Malefoy.

-Que comptes-tu faire Potter ? demanda celui-ci, avec la tête que t'as tu ne ferais même pas peur à un bébé.

Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas Malefoy enchaîna :

-Tu es fini Potter, tu n'es plus rien, alors maintenant réponds à ma question : que comptes-tu faire ?

Harry garda sa baguette pointée sur Malefoy, sans qu'il le sache Malefoy avait touché juste, Harry n'était plus rien sans son parrain, plus rien ne comptait. Alors pourquoi se battre si on n'a personne à défendre. Petit à petit sous les regards étonnées et inquiets des griffondors qui venaient d'arriver et qui avaient suivit la scène, Harry baissa sa baguette.

-Rien, dit Harry pour répondre à la question de Malefoy.

Et il entra dans la grande salle sous les regards étranges de ses camarades.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais, repris Malefoy en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione, il n'est plus rien, il faudrait prendre plus grand soin de vos amis.

Sur ces mots il pénétra lui aussi dans la grande salle.

Ron allait répliquer mais s'arrêta quand il entendait Hermione dire :

-Il a raison Harry est brisé, son cœur n'est plus qu'un gouffre.

-Il souffre à ce point ? demanda Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Ginny.

-Malheureusement je crains qu'il n'ai rien à faire, répondit Ron, à part prier pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Ron. « tu te trompes Ronald, il y a forcément un moyen pour aider et retrouver le vrai Harry et ce moyen quel qu'il soit je le trouverai, je le trouverai pour Sirius parce qu'il n'aurai pas voulu que son filleul vive dans cette horrible tristesse et je le ferai pour Harry parce qu'il ne peut pas continuer à vivre ainsi, je t'aiderai Harry Potter, je t'aiderai » pensa t-elle avant de suivre Ron et Ginny dans la salle à manger.


	5. Le lien d'une amitié

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ma longue absence mais je préparais ma licence, que j'ai eu d'ailleurs, cela m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps et en plus de ça je manquais de motivation, d'inspiration et de confiance en moi. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'essaierai d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes fics. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : "le lien d'une amitié "

Elle rejoignit Ron et Ginny déjà assit à la table des Griffondors, elle s'installa entre Ron et Harry.

Ron comme à son habitude s'empiffrait sous le regard écœuré d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps Harry jouait avec le contenu de son assiette sans rien toucher sous le regard triste et inquiet d'Hermione.

Quand les desserts apparurent et qu'Hermione vit qu'il y avait de la tarte à la mélasse, elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu veux une part de tarte à la mélasse Harry ? demanda t-elle.

L'intéressé leva ses magnifiques yeux verts gorgeaient de tristesse et la regarda comme s'il était à des kilomètres d'eux et que plus rien ne le retenait de rester dans ce monde où tout le monde vivait, riait et aimait.

-Non, merci, répondit-il, je crois que je vais monter me coucher.

Et il se leva et sortit de la grande salle sous les regards de tous ses camarades, il ne le remarqua pas mais Hermione, elle, le remarqua : la grande salle bruyante de conversation jusque là, devint silencieuse au moment précis où Harry s'était levé. C'était comme si la tristesse qu'il éprouvait se communiquait à tout le monde quand il bougeait.

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, dit une voix qui sortit Hermione de ses pensés.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ginny, je vais lui parler.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione sortit elle aussi de la salle à manger pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame elle ne vit pas Harry et se souvint alors qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le mot de passe donc il n'avait pas put entrer dans la salle commune. Elle décida alors de partir à sa recherche.

Pendant qu'Hermione le cherchait, Harry marchait sans but dans le château, trop préoccupé par ses pensés qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Il repensait encore et encore à la nuit où son parrain était mort, mort par sa faute, mort parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. S'il avait réfléchit ne serait-ce qu'un instant son parrain serait toujours en vie.

-Si je n'avais pas voulut jouer les héros, Sirius serait encore là, marmonna t-il.

S'il avait écouté Hermione rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et Sirius ne serait pas mort, Hermione avait eu raison ce jour là encore une fois, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écoutée ? Pourquoi était-il aussi borné ? Elle l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois et avait toujours eu raison : lors de sa première année elle avait percé le secret de la pierre philosophale et de toutes les épreuves sous la trappe gardée par le chien de Hagrid, en deuxième année elle avait élucidé le mystère de la voix dans les murs, en troisième année elle l'avait aidait à sauvait Sirius, en quatrième année elle l'avait soutenu lors du tournoi. Alors pourquoi cette fois ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait mit en danger ses amis et avait tuer son parrain en l'ayant forcé à venir le sauver.

Il arriva à l'endroit de la salle sur demande et y entra, dans la pièce il n'y avait rien , elle était vide, c'était comme si elle était apparu seulement parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il s'assit à même le sol et pleura, il pleura sans larmes, il pleura de frustration et de colère. Oui de colère, il était en colère contre lui, il avait conduit la personne qu'il aimait, la seule famille qui lui restait à la mort alors que s'il s'était servit de son cerveau jamais ça ne serrait arrivé.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, dit-il, désolé, je ne voulais pas, j'aurais voulu que tu restes avec moi, je voudrais que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Pardonnes-moi, pardonnes-moi.

En disant ces mots des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux et ils ne les retint pas, il fallait que sa peine et sa colère s'écoulent, il fallait que ça sorte. Il les avait retenu trop longtemps : tout l'été il avait voulu pleurer et tout l'été il s'était fait violence pour ne pas craquer mais là c'était trop dur. Il avait revu les visages de ses camarades qui avaient faillit mourir parce qu'il voulait venir avec lui délivrer son parrain, ça avait était trop dur, trop dur pour lui, trop dur à supporter. Mais le pire c'était le fait qu'ils ne lui en veulent pas, ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui et ne lui en voulaient pas pour les avoir mis en dangers.

En les voyant ainsi il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux : ils étaient heureux de vivre et souriaient, lui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, il dormait, buvait et mangeait de manière systématique sans rien ressentir.

-Malefoy a raison, se dit-il, je ne suis plus bon à rien.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Hermione le cherchait et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être.

-Oh, Harry où es-tu ? demanda t-elle à haute voix.

Et comme pour répondre à sa question la porte de la salle sur demande se matérialisa. Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée et hésita à entrer, si Harry était venu là c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs et des sanglots. Toutes hésitations s'envolèrent, elle ouvrit la porte et resta sur le seuil.

Son ami, son meilleur ami était assis sur le sol secouait de sanglots, elle n'osa pas s'approcher, il ne lui pardonnerai peut-être pas d'être venu le surprendre.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher davantage de rester à l'écart : elle ne supportait pas de la voir dans cette état, c'était trop dur.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Harry ? murmura t'elle arrivée à côté de lui.

Il leva ses yeux émeraudes au niveau de ses yeux à elle et elle fut frappé par ce regard, il était ancré de tristesse, une tristesse profonde, infini mais ce qui la marqua le plus c'était cette petite touche de colère qui marqué ses yeux verts d'habitude si calme et joyeux.

-Oh, Harry, lâcha t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis là Harry, vas-y pleure, n'es pas peur, pleure Harry, pleures ça te fera du bien.

Et Harry pleura dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, elle avait raison, il avait besoin de pleurer, il fallait qu'il exprime sa peine. Il sentit Hermione secouée de sanglot et ses pleures redoublèrent.

Mais ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de soulagement : il n'était pas seul, il n'était pas coupé du monde, pas complètement, Hermione était là pour le rattacher au monde dans lequel tout le monde évolue et dans lequel il pensait ne plus avoir sa place.

Hermione n'avait pas put s'empêcher de pleurer, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant Harry, elle avait voulu être forte pour lui, mais la peine que son meilleur ami ressentait l'avait submergé et n'avait pas put retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

C'était comme si Harry lui faisait partager sa peine, sa tristesse, tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle comprenait maintenant Harry, il se sentait coupable, coupable de la mort de son parrain, coupable de les avoirs mis en danger, coupable de leur apportait de l'inquiétude.

Les sanglots de Harry se firent moins nombreux, les larmes se tarirent, il avait enfin exprimé toute sa peine. Il releva la tête et regarda les yeux rouge d'Hermione qui l'avait accompagné dans sa tristesse.

-Merci Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, répondit-elle, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Et tandis qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la salle sur demande et se rendait à la salle commune Hermione pensa que bientôt Harry allait enfin revivre.

« enfin un sourire convenable, pensa t-elle, ce n'est pas encore les magnifiques sourires qu'on lui connaît mais c'est déjà ça, accroches-toi Harry, accroches-toi, ne nous laisse pas tomber, ne laisse pas tomber »

Arrivés dans le couloir de la salle commune Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione, il avait besoin de puiser de la force chez son amie, à cette heure là tous les griffondors seraient là et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les affronter seul.

-Je suis là Harry, ça va aller, dit Hermione en serrant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Et ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune liés par le lien puissant et incassable de l'amitié.


	6. Ce lien est puissant

Je sais que le chapitre est court, j'essaierai de faire les prochains plus long, promis.

Chapitre 6 : "Ce lien est puissant"

Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, tous les gryffondors étaient là et semblaient les attendre : il n'y avait aucune discussion, aucun bruit, tout le monde était assis en silence et avait les yeux rivés sur Harry.

Celui-ci serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione : il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question.

Il avança dans la salle commune, se frayant un chemin entre des gryffondors qui ne cessait de le regarder. Pour ne pas croiser leurs regards, il gardait les yeux rivés sur un point loin devant lui.

Hermione suivit Harry consciente qu'elle ne devait pas lâcher sa main, qu'il fallait que ce soit lui qui rompe le lien.

Arrivé au fond de la salle commune, proche de la cheminée Harry lâcha enfin la main d'Hermione : il ne voulait pas abuser trop longtemps de la générosité de son amie, elle avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un pleurnichard comme lui.

Il s'assit à même le sol devant la cheminé et fut rejoins par ses compagnons de dortoir.

- Je t'ai gardé une part de tarte à la mélasse, lui dit Neville, et je l'ai bien cachée pour que Ron ne te la mange pas.

- Je ne l'aurais pas mangée, s'offusqua Ron, surtout si tu m'avai dit que c'était pour Harry.

Ce dernier prit la part que Neville lui tendait et la mangea sans beaucoup l'apprécier. Ses amis faisaient tous un immense effort pour ne pas lui poser de questions, pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais lui, Harry, ne pouvait pas le faire : il se sentait coupable et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser qu'il avait mis tout le monde en danger et que ce n'était qu'avec une chance incroyable qu'ils en était tous sortit indemne.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés Hermione pressa sa main et lui dit :

- C'est pas ta faute Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est nous qui avons voulus t'accompagner. C'est même pas toi qui a eu l'idée de former l'AD.

Harry la regarda et esquissa un sourire.

- Harry c'est vrai que tu te sens coupable ? demanda d'une petite voix Neville, tu sais, je suis content des cours de l'AD. Et je me fous du fait qu'on ait été en danger. J'ai enfin fait quelque chose qui puisse rendre fier mes parents.

- Comment aurait-il put être fier de toi si tu étais mort ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il avait parlé sans le vouloir mais il en avait marre que ses camarades ne se rendent pas compte qu'il les avait mis en danger. Qu'il ne lui en veule pas de les avoir menait au ministère alors que c'était un piège.

- Harry arrêtes ça tout de suite. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on t'en veuille ? De quoi veux-tu qu'on t'en veuille ? Sans ton enseignement de l'AD, on n'aurait pas put tenir tête aux mangemorts.

Ron et Neville regardèrent Hermione ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle parlait comme si Harry avait parlait et qu'elle le réprimandait. Alors qu'il n'avait rien dit.

- T'es gentille Hermione, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte, mais je ne me leurre pas c'est de ma faute et rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourra changer ça. Sirius est mort à cause de mon imbécillité.

- Harry arrête, le réprimanda Hermione, tu te fais du mal plus que nécessaire. Je sais que la mort de Sirius te fait mal mais tu dois aller…

- Aller de l'avant c'est ce que t'aller dire ? s'emporta Harry, comment veux-tu que j'aille de l'avant Hermione ? J'ai tout perdus Hermine tout. Mes parents sont morts parce que je suis né. Mon parrain est mort parce que j'ai une sale manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde. De vouloir jouer les héros. J'ai tuer la seule famille qui me restait. Et je n'ai aucune excuse aucune.

- Harry, tu es partit au ministère pensant sauver Sirius, risqua Ron.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Harry las, plus rien compte, il n'y a plus personne pour moi, plus rien ne compte.

Sur ces mots il se leva et s'enferma dans son dortoir. Que faire d'autre ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt à répondre aux questions qu'on lui poserait, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui parle, il avait envie d'être seul pour pouvoir ruminer sa peine et sa colère seul.

Hermione, toujours en bas dans la salle commune, se mordit la lèvre. Elle en avait peut-être trop dit ? Elle l'avait peut-être trop forcé la main ? Elle devait attendre qu'il se livre de lui-même.

Elle repensa aux mots de Malefoy. Ils avaient été mauvais, cruel. Ils avaient touché le point qui faisait le plus mal pour Harry.

« Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un parfait crétin, pensa t-elle ».

Mais les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit. Et certains sont prêt à tout pour garder les apparences même si c'est pour aider quelqu'un. Et Malefoy fait partie de cette catégorie de personne.


	7. Une rude journée

Chapitre 7 : "Une rude journée"

Harry se réveilla, à son plus grand regret, de très bonne heure en ce lundi matin. C'était le premier jour de cours et déjà Harry en avait marre.

En fait il en avait marre depuis longtemps. Il avait marre de vivre dans la tristesse, la douleur et la peur.

Oui, Harry James Potter a peur. Oh, il n'a pas peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Non, il a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver aux gens qu'il aime.

Il se leva, attrapa ses affaires de toilettes et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après une douche rapide et après s'être habillé, Harry descendit dans la salle commune.

Cette dernière était déserte, bon nombre de ses camarades dormaient encore. Chose normal lorsqu'il n'est que 4h du matin.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et raviva le feu dans la cheminé. Il fixa les flammes dans l'espoir vain de voir surgir la tête de son parrain à travers le feu.

Il avait encore rêvé de la mort de son parrain, mais comme toujours ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui lançait le sort à Sirius mais lui même. Il le voyait comme ça le meurtre de son parrain. Pour lui c'était de sa faute si son parrain était mort alors dans son rêve c'était lui l'assassin.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se lever, à quoi bon rester à contempler les flammes dans l'espoir de voir une personne surgir du feu quand cette personne est morte ?

Il remonta dans son dortoir et récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs sans faire de bruit.

Il ressortit du dortoir ainsi que de la salle commune dans le but d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs.

Il se promena deux heures avant d'arriver devant la salle sur demande sans penser à rien en particulier, la porte se matérialisa et il entra dans la salle.

Elle avait prit l'aspect de la salle de l'arcade du départements des mystères. Cette vision lui serra le cœur.

Etait-il a ce point obnubilé par ça ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Son parrain était mort et rien de ce qu'on pourrait lui dire ne lui enlèvera le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il avait encore tellement de chose à dire et à demander à son parrain, tant de chose à vivre avec lui mais tout ça c'était finit. Il ne pourrai plus rien faire. Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne. Il était seul.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner et faire semblant de vivre.

Dans la salle à manger la table des Griffondors était vide, il s'installa et commença à manger sous le regard triste de ses professeurs. Ils étaient tous peinés de le voir dans cet état, si ça continuait il entrerait dans une dépression et il serait difficile de l'en faire sortir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et Hermione se jeta sur lui.

- Plus jamais Harry, dit-elle, plus jamais tu me fais une peur pareil.

- Mais enfin Hermione, intervint Ron, où voulais-tu qu'il soit ? Il arrivait pas à dormir donc il est partit faire un tour dans les couloirs. Pas vrai Harry ?

- Exact, confirma ce dernier.

- Alors pourquoi était-il gorgé de pensés négatives ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien, comment Hermione pouvait savoir cela ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se pencher davantage sur le sujet le professeur passa parmi eux pour leur donner leur emploi du temps.

- Tu te rends compte Harry que Rogue a eu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Ron, voilà un cours dans lequel je ne vais pas aller de bon cœur.

Harry resta silencieux observant son emploi du temps, il lisait et relisait le nom de son professeur de défenses. Sa haine grandissait à chaque lecture, Rogue celui qui n'avait cessé de provoquer Sirius. Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne fichait rien pour l'ordre.

- Il faut y aller ou on va être en retard, dit Hermione, et Harry, tu te calmes tout de suite ou sinon tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis avec Rogue.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute si Sirius était mort, si Rogue n'avait pas insisté sur le fait qu'il ne faisait pas grand chose pour l'ordre sûrement qu'il serait resté chez lui.

Sa haine grandissait, enveloppant chaque fibre de son corps, s'insinuant dans ses veines, se propageant dans son sang. Il avait envie de tuer, de le détruire, de le faire souffrir, de lui faire comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir mal.

- Harry, Harry, murmura une voix lointaine qu'il avait du mal à entendre, Harry arrêtes de penser des choses pareil. Ce n'est pas lui ton ennemi, Harry reviens.

La voix se faisait suppliante, elle le suppliait de revenir parmi eux.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et tomba sur les yeux noisettes d'Hermione. Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage de le cou de son ami pour masquer ses larmes, je sais que tu es triste, Harry, reprit Hermione toujours accrochée à Harry, je sais que tu lui en veux, je sais que tu veux te venger mais il n'y est pour rien. Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable. Et ce n'est pas toi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Voldemort, souffla Harry avec haine.

Hermione eut un frisson à l'entente de ce nom mais elle acquiesça.

- Si tu veux te venger, venges toi sur lui, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et se rendirent devant la salle de défenses où les serpentards attendaient déjà.

- Alors Potter on se cache derrière les autres maintenant ? dit Malefoy en voyant le trio des griffondors arriver avec Harry derrière Ron et Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens assister aux cours vu que tu es incapable de lancer un sort désormais. Oh ! Ils doivent être fière de leur fils les Potter.

- La ferme Malefoy, intervint Ron, fout lui la paix.

- Même plus capable de se défendre tout seul, reprit Malefoy, vraiment pathétique.

Harry baissa la tête et ne répliqua pas. De toute façon Malefoy avait raison, il n'arrivait plus à rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda une voix, Potter qu'avez-vous fait encore ?

Le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver et comme à son habitude il s'en prenait à Harry mais cette fois-ci il avait d'autre motivation pour le faire.

Sans attendre de réponse. Voyant plutôt qu'il n'obtiendrai pas de réponse de la personne concernée il ordonna aux élèves de pénétrer dans la salle de classe, et dans le calme s'il vous plaît, avait-il ajouté inutilement.

- Pas la peine de vous asseoir nous allons commencer tout de suite par des duels, commença Rogue après avoir claqué la porte, mettez-vous par deux.

Harry resta assit à sa place attendant que les autres se mettent en binôme, il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Potter, aboya Rogue, levez-vous tout de suite, Malefoy ne va pas se battre tout seul.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que Malefoy était tout seul, il allait donc devoir se mettre avec lui. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser assis, seul ?

Il se leva à contre cœur et se dirigea vers Malefoy.

- Dépêchez-vous un peu Potter, ordonna Rogue, est-ce la mort de cet incapable de chien qui vous ramollit le cerveau ?

Ron et Hermione et une bonne partie des griffondors retinrent leur souffle attendant la réaction de Harry mais celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules et rejoignit Malefoy dans une coin de la salle.

- Bouges toi, Potter, cracha Malefoy, tu sais encore ce qu'est un duel ?

Harry le regarda sans le voir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'est de revoir Sirius.

Il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains, il n'avait même entendu Malfoy lancer le sort de désarmement. Il ramassa sa baguette et refit face au serpentard.

Malefoy le désarma trois fois de suite sans qu'Harry ne riposte.

- Je savais que tu étais lent mais à ce point là ça fait peur, lui dit Malefoy, c'est décevant. Le survivant, l'élu n'est même pas capable de se défendre. Ta mère doit regretter de t'avoir sauver tout comme ton père qui doit se dire qu'il s'est sacrifié pour rien. Leur fils est une loque.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas il ajouta mauvais.

- Et cette chose qui te servait de parrain. Comme il doit regretter de s'être enfui d'azkaban pour te venir en aide. Lui aussi est mort pour toi et toi, tu n'est qu'un incapable.

Harry ne leva même les yeux sur lui. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Mais quand est-ce que cet imbécile de Potter allait-il réagir ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais hier tu n'es plus rien, reprit le serpentard, après tout ils sont peut-être mieux là où ils sont. Ils n'ont pas la honte de prétendre être de ta famille, tu leur as sûrement rendu un service en les envoyant à la mort.

Ta gueule Malefoy, pensa Hermione, ferme là, tu vas le regretter, ne vas pas trop loin, ne le pousse pas trop à bout.

Hermione avait comprit pourquoi Malefoy provoquer Harry, elle savait où il voulait en venir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop loin, elle sentait la colère de Harry bouillir, il n'était pas loin d'être à bout. Hermione suppliait le serpentard de s'arrêter là, dans l'état où Harry était il risquerai d'avoir des dégâts si sa colère explosait.

Mais le blond n'écouta pas les supplications silencieuses de la jeune fille, il continua sur sa lancer.

- Le monde se porte mieux sans eux, ton père n'était qu'un traître à son sang, ta mère une sang-de-bourbe et ton parrain, ton cher parrain, qu'un criminel en puissance. Ils méritaient tous la mort.

- La ferme Malefoy, la ferme, hurla Harry tremblant de rage.

Ça y est, il explose, pensa Hermione.

- Tu ne sais rien, continua de hurler Harry en direction de Malefoy, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Harry tremblait de la tête au pied, sa magie lui échappait, il n'en pouvait plus. Les paroles de Malefoy se répétaient sans cesse à ses oreilles, il pointa sa baguette sur le serpentard, fixa ses yeux verts emplit de haine sur les yeux glacial de celui qui lui fit face et envoya Malefoy sur un des murs de la salle.

- Potter mais vous vous croyez où ? aboya le professeur, baissez cette baguette immédiatement. Et allez faire un tour chez le directeur.

- Oui, je vais aller faire un tour, dit Harry d'une voix basse mais emplit de rage et de détermination.

Il bouscula Rogue avec une telle force qu'il le fit tomber et sortit de la salle de classe en courant pour aller faire « un petit tour ».

Hermione le regarda partir inquiète, qu'allait-il faire ?

- , vous devriez trouver un autre moyen pour aider vos camarades, un moyen moins dangereux, dit une voix amusait derrière les élèves.

- Monsieur le directeur, commença Rogue, je vous ai envoyé Potter, il doit vous attendre dans votre bureau et j'espère qu'il aura une sanction exemplaire.

- Je doute, Severus, que Harry soit dans mon bureau, répondit Dumbledore, il doit être dans une salle de classe vide où il doit reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Puis le directeur sortit et le cours reprit.

Harry était dans le parc. Il fulminait encore, sa colère ne parvenait pas à descendre.

Hermione a raison, pensa t-il, il n'y qu'un seul coupable. Je vous vengerai, il payera pour ses fautes et ses meurtres. Et il va payer maintenant.

Harry se dirigea à grand pas faire le portail de Poudlard et disparut.

Comment ? La haine, la colère et la détermination font faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas en temps normal.


End file.
